Constitution of Wyvern
The Wyvern constitution describes the rights of citizens as well as the way in which Wyvern should be ruled. It ensures the democratic processes and the position of the king. The first chapter is about citizen rights. Citizen Rights Art. 1. All citizens have these rights while on Wyvern territory: #All citizens have the right to privacy; the government cannot interfere in their personal lives, except when laws are being broken. #All citizens have the right to report criminals to the Justice or National Security department. #All citizens have the right to join or organise an assembly. #All citizens have the right to join or organise a political party. #All citizens have the right of gaining and giving information, except when laws are being broken by giving this information. # All citizens have the unlimited freedom of speech. Art. 2. All people within the borders of Wyvern will be treated equally by the government. Businesses do not have to treat all people equally. Art. 3. Law Enforcement and Justice may deport/expel people from the nation when they are either: #Not citizens #In violation of the law #Denying the sovereignty of Wyvern Art. 4. The law states the rules concerning radio and television. The government, however, does not have the right to preview a radio or television programme. Art. 5. The law states the rules concerning citizenship. The government, when not in violation with the constitution or other laws, may give and take citizenship. #A citizen is a human being who is on the secret list of Wyvern citizens. #Citizenship is gained through either living on Wyvern territory, being allowed to or taking the citizenship test. Art. 6. The law defines the right to vote #Every citizen has the right to vote. #Every citizen has the right to participate in the senate elections. Art. 7. All citizens have the right to physical sovereignty; the government cannot interfere in their physical wellbeing or hurt them in any way. Government and King Art. 1 The government consists of the king and the ministers. Art. 2 The king’s rights and powers are described by the constitution. # The king is protected by the government and can not be blamed or prosecuted for his actions. The ministers are responsible for the king’s actions. # The king can not be forced to abdicate. # The king has the right to appoint and dismiss ministers. # The king is the only judge in Wyvern. Art. 3 The government’s rights and powers are described by the constitution # The government needs the support of the senate in order to continue its policy. # The king and the senate can appoint and dismiss ministers. # The government is responsible for its own actions and for the actions taken by the departments, the king or the (acting) governors. Art. 4 The succession to the throne is described by the constitution # The heir to the throne is appointed by the king. If the king has not appointed a successor, the next in line is the king’s closest relative. # The hierarchy for succession: children, spouse, siblings, cousins, nephews/nieces, friends, other claimants. # The eldest living person in the hierarchic group that has the right to claim the throne has the right to succeed the king. Legislature Art. 1 The senate’s powers and rights are described by the constitution. # The senate has the right to appoint and dismiss ministers. # The senate has the right to change the policy of the departments, but only with a good reason. # The senate can take over a department when there is no minister. # The senate has the right to amend the constitution and every normal law. # The senate has the right to propose new laws. # The senate has the right to interrogate a minister. # The senate can only be disbanded by itself and by the king. Art. 2 The appointment of the members of the legislature are described by the constitution. # Members of the senate are chosen by the citizens of Wyvern. They can be appointed and dismissed by the king. Art. 4 Right to propose and amend is described by the constitution. # The senators have the right to create and amendment. # An amendment must be approved by the senate. # The king and the senators have the right to amend the constitution. Category:Constitutions